


An Invitation Backstage

by sinister_cipher



Series: Live Entertainment [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_cipher/pseuds/sinister_cipher
Summary: Roy has had a shitty day, thankfully the live entertainment at his aunt's bar is there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Live Entertainment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	An Invitation Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read, we live with our mistakes (if I find any I'll fix them)

Roy was tired. Tired from work. Tired of the rainy weather. Tired of the traffic. Roy Mustang was tied of the world today. All he wanted was to go home, have a drink or two, or three, or enough to pass out and forget about his shitty day. 

When he saw how full the parking lot for the liquor store was, and realised that if he wanted to buy anything he'd need to walk at least 500m in pouring rain without an umbrella. What great timing for his supply at home to be running low. He sighed to himself and decided to visit his aunt's bar instead, at least the drinks there were cheap. Plus the Friday night live entertainment might help him take his mind off things and relax. 

Roy's aunt was tending the bar when he arrived. She didn't say much, fetching Roy his usual drink of choice. Roy sat alone at the bar, it was far away enough from the tables where people usually sat and talked. At the bar, most people would leave him alone. 

Roy kept to himself, ignoring the chatter that filled the air of the room. At least he ignored the background noise until the live entertainment started, tonight a small band would be playing. They started out by playing a couple of covers, neither song Roy recognised by name but he'd definitely heard them on the radio before, belonging to some famous punk rock band. 

Roy had to admit, the lead's voice was beautiful. It was deep and smooth but had what would be best described as an angry edge to it that made it incredible to listen to. With a voice like that, Roy was surprised that these guys hadn't been heard of yet. Madame Christmas didn't like inviting large bands to perform at her bar, partly because she didn't like the crowd they attracted, she much preferred her regular customers who already knew her house rules, and secondly because she had a secret soft spot for those who were new to the scene, she wanted to give them a chance to show off. 

When they started performing original songs, Roy couldn't help but admit to himself that they were good. Hell, of all the nights he could have decided to come here, tonight was probably the best. The stress from the day melted away as he listened to the lead's perfect voice. He didn't even realise he had begun to bounce his let in time with the music. 

Unfortunately for Roy, the lead had noticed his subtle enjoyment. "Hey, bastard at the bar, you know you can come watch." The lead called out in between songs, earning a sigh from one of his fellow band members. 

Roy knew that it was said to get a reaction from him, but that didn't stop him from instinctively turning around to face the man who had called him a bastard. He wasn't expecting to suddenly be stunned by what he saw. Least of all he didn't expect to see the same shocked light in the lead's own eyes. 

Roy tried to focus on something else, his eyes darting around to the other band members. The drummer was probably the most normal looking of the group. He was a young man with short blond hair and golden eyes. His eyes were probably as bright as his smile, and he was wearing what Roy assumed to be a t-shirt with the band's logo on it. He wasn't sure though since the drum kit in front of the man obscured most of the design. 

The bass guitarist was a young woman that Roy assumed was around the same age as the man behind the drums. She had more jewellery in her ears than Roy had ever seen on a single person before. Not to mention the intricate mechanical design that climbed up her arm. 

The lead however, Roy struggled to pry his eyes off him. If he hadn't known better, if he hadn't known the fact that his aunt would never allow anyone under the age of 18 to enter the building, he would have assumed that the lead man was underage. He stood tall, but it was really hard to determine the man's actual height due to the boots he was wearing, they had to be at least 5, no, 6 inches tall. As Roy's eyes trailed up, the man's tight leather pants left very little to the imagination. It seemed almost out of place compared to the loose shirt and red leather jacket, that matched the red guitar he had wrapped around him. 

Roy was momentarily surprised to see the fact he was playing the guitar with gloves on, surely that would be difficult to do. That thought quickly faded though as his eyes locked onto the man's face. He had the same bright golden eyes as the drummer, only there was a flame in them that made Roy's mouth go dry. His long blond hair was tied back in a messy braid while his bangs framed his face, almost obscuring the sight of an eyebrow piercing that rested above the man's left eye. 

What shocked Roy the most was that the man was looking at Roy with the same hungry eyes that Roy used to admire him. Everything about the man was incredibly attractive, but the fact that he was staring back at Roy with the same hunger made Roy's face heat up more than he would like to admit. Trying not to let it get to him, he grabbed another drink and moved down to the table closest to the small stage, smirking up at the band that was playing. 

The lead caught on once again, this time to Roy's enjoyment. He saw the small spark that ran across the man's eyes when he noticed Roy sitting closer. Roy didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else but he found himself being drawn into the man. 

After the song had finished the lead spoke to the audience again. "Well, would you look at that, the bastard came down to listen and he looks like he's enjoying himself," the lead flashed a quick grin to Roy before continuing to speak. "Anyway, we're going to take a quick break before continuing with the rest of the show," and just as fast as Roy could blink, the lead had walked back to his band mates and began to talk with them. 

The break lasted 15 minutes, but towards the end of it something happened that Roy hadn't expected. Just as he was thinking about getting up and getting another drink, a waitress brought over a glass filled with some flashy looking cocktail. It was certainly not what Roy would typically order but he wasn't one to turn down a free drink. 

"I was asked to tell you that it's from Edward, and that it's one of his favourites." The waitress said with a smile. Edward. Roy didn't know anyone by the name of Edward. Instinctively he looked around, only to find the lead of the band leaning against the bar with the same drink in his hand, his was almost finished though, the only logical conclusion that Roy could come to was that the lead of the band must be this mysterious Edward. The moment that Edward had caught Roy looking, no, admiring him again, he gulped down the rest of his drink with a wink and returned to the stage to continue his performance, still wearing those ridiculous platform boots. 

Roy listened happily as the band started to play again. The energy of the punk rock music distracted him from how bad his day had been. It wasn't Roy's normal taste in music but today was full of surprises, besides he grew to expect more hard, fast, and loud music from the bands that played at his aunt's bar. Whatever Edward had ordered him was certainly strong, combined with the drinks he had prior, Roy could feel himself getting light headed. 

It was getting late by the time Roy had finished his final drink for the night, feeling appropriately tipsy. The fact it was now late night was confirmed when Edward spoke again. "Right, we're just about to finish up, but I'd like to dedicate this last song to someone." 

Apparently this wasn't planned because Roy heard the bass guitarist groan and the drummer mumble something along the lines of, "is this really why we moved this song last," to himself. 

"To the handsome bastard up the front here," Edward's eyes locked with Roy's as he spoke, "you should meet me backstage after the show." That was the last thing Roy had expected to hear, but it would be a lie if he didn't say it made him hot and flustered. 

He tried to ignore the comments and cheers from the drunk crowd as the band started to play. It was a love song, surprisingly not that cheesy and still had the same hard and fast tone as the rest of their music, the sexual undertones were hard to ignore, and his band mates looked as if they were just about to murder Edward. 

Edward was making much more of a show with this song, moving his body along with the music. It was almost sinful, giving Roy a taste of what he could expect afterwards. He watched with lust filled eyes, admiring every curve and edge of Edward's body. 

When the song ended, Roy waited for the band to pack up before following Edward out to the back room. Surely this wasn't normally allowed, but since everyone knew him, no one put up a fuss when he went through the staff only door to the back corridor. The back room wasn't exactly glamorous, it was mostly filled with boxes of spare or empty alcohol bottles and decorations that were no longer in use. There was however a large couch and a desk with a mirror that had lights around the edge for the weekly bands to use to apply their make-up if they used it, and for them to relax before leaving. Tonight it would gain a new use. 

Roy knocked on the door to the back room casually, waiting for Edward to respond. Edward however responded in a way that shocked Roy, he simply opened the door and started to furiously kiss the man, pulling him inside and using his body to close the door again. While Roy was shocked, it didn't take long for him to return the gesture and kiss back just as passionately. 

They stayed there for a while, Edward's back against the door, slowly unbuttoning Roy's shirt. Roy sliding his own hands under Edward's shirt, feeling the tone and definition of his torso. He let out a pleased hum, moving away slightly so he could fully discard the now unbuttoned shirt. 

"Handsome Bastard." Edward mumbled, clearly staring at Roy's chest. 

"You can call me Roy you know." Roy smiled down at him, he was a lot shorter without the boots on. 

Edward hummed as if he was actually considering it. "I think I like bastard better." He said after a few seconds of his fake consideration. 

Roy rolled his eyes and returned to kissing Edward, pushing off the leather jacket as he worked his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. Edward was full of surprises, not only could Roy feel a tongue piercing, but he also caught a glimpse of the prosthetic arm that was hiding underneath his sleeve, suddenly the gloves while playing made more sense, it wasn't just an odd fashion statement. 

Roy moved away just enough to slide Edward's shirt up and over without disturbing them. Of course Edward's niples were pierced. Roy was fixated on Edward's eyes, how the bright gold shone in the dim light of the back room. It was almost as if they were glowing. 

"The arm doesn't disturb you?" Edward spoke before Roy had the chance to close their mouths together again. There was a hint of fear in his voice. 

"Not at all." Roy said with a genuine smile, aiming to make the younger man more comfortable. 

"Good," Edward's cocky confidence returned and he began to take his pants off. Once they were fully off he got an idea and dragged Roy over to the couch, forcing him to sit down. 

Roy almost didn't get a chance to register the man had a prosthetic leg as well. Edward moved quickly, kissing down Roy's neck while grinding against him. When he got down close enough to the chest, Edward began biting along with sucking, hoping to leave some marks on Roy's pale skin. Lucky for him, Roy's skin was sensitive and bruised easily and quickly, it made Edward grin with excitement. 

Roy couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Edward continued trailing kisses down his chest and grinding against his obvious erection. It felt too good to be true, when was the last time Roy got foreplay this good, hell when was the last time Roy even got to kiss someone this skilled with his tongue. He went to wrap his arms around Edward's hips but was met with a soft 'shhh' sound as Edward moved himself onto the ground and began to kiss just above Roy's pants. 

Just as Roy had begun to think he needed to remove his pants due to his erection needing more room, Edward was unzipping his pants and pulling them down slowly along with his underwear. When his cock sprung out, Roy sighed in relief, but not before catching a glimpse of amazement in Edward's eyes. 

"Impressive." Without any notice, Edward took his cock into his mouth, he was quick, surprisingly taking all of it down his throat without preparation or gagging. Edward winked up at Roy, but Roy probably didn't notice, lost in his deep moan of pleasure. The young man in front of him didn't have a gag reflex and was going to take advantage of it. 

Edward began to move back, keeping only the tip inside his mouth, and began to tease Roy slowly with his tongue, locking over the head slowly, making sure Roy could feel the slow drag of the piercing across the head. Roy couldn't help but moan again. If he thought Edward was skilled with his tongue before, then now Roy knew Edward had to be some kind of professional, the way he teased Roy's cock was heavenly. Roy made sure Edward knew he thought that with the sounds that came out of him. 

Edward teased and sucked for about 10 minutes before finally pulling away, drool still connecting him to the older man's cock. He gave one final teasing lick up the shift before sitting himself on Roy's lap and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard I'm left a shaking mess." 

Edward didn't need to say much more before Roy took control of the situation, moving him to be laying against the couch. Roy quickly pulled out his wallet from his discarded pants and retrieved a condom from inside before throwing the wallet back down to the ground. He scanned the room, looking for something that could be used as a lube, the best thing he could find was Edward's automail oil, it would have to do for now. 

He practically ripped Edward's underwear off him, and he was sure he heard fabric tearing. Roy didn't care though, he wanted this badly. The way the younger man looked up at him made Roy feel like he was on fire. Fuck, with eyes like that, Roy could help but want to ignore the prep and just pound into him right now, Roy was far too impatient anyway. 

So Roy rushes, putting the condom on and making sure he's more than adequately lubed up, skipping the prep he slowly enters Edward.  
Edward makes a noise that sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Fuck, it feels even bigger inside me." Edward barely whispers, struggling to talk. The comment goes right to Roy's head and ego, making him smile to himself. As much as he wanted to start moving and pounding Edward into the couch, he knew he had to at least force himself to wait for Edward to adjust to the new sensation. 

After waiting for more than Roy would have liked to wait, but probably still not enough for Edward to fully adjust, Roy began to move. He thrusted slowly at first, building up slowly, teasing Edward for as long as possible. Turns out that wasn't very long at all before Roy's impatience got the best of him and he started fucking Edward quick and rough. 

The noises that Edward made were absolutely sinful, Roy though he could cum just by listening to the man underneath him, but he didn't, not yet anyway. Edward wanted to be left a shaking mess and Roy wasn't one to deny his partner's wishes. He kept on slamming into Edward as fast as he could, drowning himself in the beautiful sounds that came from the other man's mouth. 

When Roy was getting close, Edward began to cry out louder, his best assumption was that he had begun hitting the man's prostate. He did his best to continue hitting Edward in the same spot as much as he could, but Roy was losing his focus, getting messier. Edward came first, shortly followed by Roy, unfortunately that was when Roy realised that his condom had split open at some point. 

"Shit." Roy mumbles, not moving or pulling out yet, he needs to let his legs recover. He also doesn't want to deal with his aunt calling him out for leaving a cum stain on her couch. He decided to look for something to clean up with. 

"You're dead if I catch anything from you." There wasn't as much edge to Edward's voice as normal, and his facial expression said that he was still lost in the pleasure. Roy wished he could preserve that moment, that look, forever. 

Roy finally decided on using his shirt to clean up, it wasn't the best option, but at least all he had to do was drive home before he could take it off again and wash it. Neither of them said anything as they cleaned themselves up messily and got dressed again. All Roy could think about was how good that was, how much he wanted Edward again, how much he wanted to just spend time with Edward. 

Roy was just about to walk out the door when he heard Edward mumble to himself. "Is everything alright, not struggling to walk." Roy teased. 

"Think you could give me a lift home, my friends said I took too long and left to go get some food." 

"Sure," Roy responded simply, he didn't mind if it meant he got to spend more time with Edward. He wasn't sure if it was the post sex haze, but something about the blond made him feel comfortable. 

"Thanks." Edward smiled, it was a genuine smile, not hidden behind a layer of lust. 

They stayed in silence while Roy drove, simply listening to the quiet radio play in the background. Roy finally cut through the quiet at a red light. "Would you like to get dinner together sometime." Roy didn't know if he wanted a date or another excuse to have sex, but he swallowed his nerves and asked. 

Apparently Edward found this amusing, laughing without control. "I'm in your car, your cum is leaking out of my ass, and you're asking me out to dinner," Edward really didn't have a filter, "you have no sense do you, bastard." 

"That doesn't answer my question." Roy tried to keep his cool as he drove again, the light in front of them finally turning green. 

"I'm not about to pass down free food and a handsome bastard who knows how to make me feel good in bed." Edward grinned. 

"Good, I'll pick you up next Saturday."


End file.
